


Tattoo 纹身

by Helenaxxx



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: M/M, fingering during tattoo, magica went wrong and something happened, magical tattoo on sensitive part, mirror play
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-05
Updated: 2019-06-05
Packaged: 2020-04-08 07:42:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19102711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Helenaxxx/pseuds/Helenaxxx
Summary: V让Nero为他用魔力作一个纹身。





	Tattoo 纹身

“Nero，我想要个纹身。”

V咬着吸管，看着面前走过的花臂大汉。

两个月前他也有两条花臂，确切来说是整个上半身都有纹身，好看得能被任何一家纹身店找去作宣传。

可现在，他两条纤细的胳膊在阳光下白得发光。

“纹身不是签个契约就能来哦，正常人的纹身可和你之前的不一样。” Nero看着这位一脸向往的人类，回归的他没有了使魔们，就也失去了纹身也失去了头发的黑色，现在雪白的皮肤银白的头发，看起来...倒不像人类倒像天使。

“不像你想换个头发颜色那么简单哦。” 

V看了他一眼，眯起了眼睛。Nero是在说他那次擅自买了一次性染发剂，给自己染了个粉色的头发，结果剩下一半的染发剂被Dante偷了悄悄给Vergil也染上了。用Dante的话说，那是要Vergil向自己的良心看齐。

但尼禄觉得，粉头发也挺可爱，尤其戴上猫耳朵以后。

“而且，他们做出来的肯定比不上你之前的哦。” Nero回头看了一眼那位花臂大哥，无法想象这样硬核的图案出现在自己小男朋友的身上。

“还很痛哦！” Nero回过头来凑到了V的耳边，悄悄地说。

“有多痛？” V皱起了眉头。

“被Yamato捅胸，连续不断高频率捅个几小时吧。” Nero摸了摸下巴，想了个最适合的比喻。

“那人类真厉害啊。” V吸了一口橙汁，对隔壁的花臂大哥投去了敬佩的目光。

 

“话说，你想纹个什么啊？” 

“我还没想好。”

“你不会想在身上纹个V吧。”

“要纹也是你的名字。” V眨了眨眼睛。

Nero的脸突然就红了，伴侣在身上纹上对方的名字这可是非常常见的操作。

“但我是不会做这么蠢的事情的。” 绿眼睛的男孩笑了笑。

Nero一下被拉回了现实。

“咳咳，那你想纹在哪里呢？” Nero问了这个最有含义的问题。

“你觉得呢。” V歪过了头，饶有兴致地看着他。

“纹在只有你能看到的地方，好不好？” V故意压低了嗓子。

Nero咽了一下口水，想到了些不该想的画面，他的爱人展开纤细又脆弱的肢体，苍白的皮肤上露出他的名字，口里也喊着他的名字，仿佛提醒着他身下的人只归他享用......

“那你是不是不舍得别人对我下手啊。” V露出一个早有预谋的狡黠笑容。

“我听说过，可以用魔力纹身的办法。” V眨了眨眼睛，显然，这才是他的最终目的。

 

Nero看着V给他翻出来的书，辨认着那些已经泛黄的字迹。这是一本古老的恶魔之书，Nero根本看不懂这些鬼画符一样的文字，V给他解释，古代的恶魔们也可以互相烙印，在身上留下永久的痕迹，虽然这是用来赊账的，但是，原理和纹身是一样的。

“听上去，也不是很难啊。” Nero听着V的解释，要先把一部分的魔力集中到手指上——恶魔们相互烙印用爪子，烙印在V身上一根手指就可以了——然后慢慢地划开皮肤，魔力会改变皮肤组织，自然留下带魔法的烙印。

“但是听上去很痛啊！” Nero看了看V瘦弱的身材。

“所以才交给你啊。” V拍了拍他的肩膀，眼神里的信赖让Nero觉得一定得好好完成。

 

接下来，他们的问题是，纹身的图案和位置。

关于图案这件事情，Nero觉得他们如果会有孩子，给孩子起名字肯定够比这个要简单。

V看了好多好多书，几乎成了符号学大师，他偏爱那些精巧的哥特图案，但是Nero根本弄不出来啊。Nero给他找的，又被嫌弃太廉价了。

争执不下他们只能一起看，现代科技可帮了他们大忙。Nero把V圈在了怀里，和他一起拿PAD搜索着各种纹身的式样，魔人的小翅膀用来举着pad，他的两只手就可以空出来抱着V。

V看着看着就走了神，盯着他蓝色的小翅膀看了一会儿，忽然灵光一现。

“就你的小翅膀吧。”

Nero不能拒绝这个答案。

“那...纹哪里？”

“背后腰上。” V轻轻地说，有些害羞。

其实他一早就想好了想纹在自己的腰上，那是V最喜欢的地方，也是...Nero最喜欢的地方。

 

Nero复习着书上的内容，他得让自己的胳膊恶魔化，他用他的指甲划开V的皮肤，再注入魔力。这个过程说难也不难，但是，Nero听着淋浴房里的水声，深深地吸了一口气。

最大的挑战可不是纹身本身。

Nero准备先戳一下自己练习看看，按照书上说的要先念一句咒语，再开始戳自己，Nero选了自己胳膊上的一块地方，半魔的强大的自愈能力第一次没有见效，Nero看着自己的指甲在身上划出了黑黑的痕迹......Nero才意识到这是纹身，可他还没想好画什么图案......于是他就给自己画了一个V。

接着，穿着浴袍、头发还湿着的V走了出来，接下来他就得脱掉衣服和他坦诚相见。虽然坦诚相见也不是第一次了，但是，光天白日，还是得懂得收敛。

比如V现在还穿着浴袍，那就已经很收敛了。一开始他不穿内裤乱跑也是常事呢。

V脱掉了浴袍，露出了那洁白瘦削又美得过分的身体。

Nero莫名想到了泰坦尼克号的情节，他和V一起看的时候，V觉得这很浪漫，Nero想的却是他身上只盖着一本书。

V小心翼翼地爬上了他们临时准备好的床榻，俯卧着趴好，Nero看着他乖乖躺好的样子，好像等着给护士阿姨打针，也有点迷茫。

“专业一点，Nero。” Nero对自己说，他仔细观察着V的腰，对照着V给他画好的图样，想象了一下纹身的效果。

V的腰...那是他这辈子见过的——虽然他也没见过多少——最美的腰。

很难想象一个男生有这么美丽的腰，他的骨骼本来就纤细，肋骨下腰线微微地收拢进去，柔韧紧实的肌肉让这线条看上去干净又利落，但又确确实实存在着不可忽视、可称为美的曲线，连接着他窄小又纤细的胯部。他的后腰有着明显的凹陷，蒙上的阴影让这本来就神秘的地方更妙不可言，Nero知道他有腰窝，在他努力弓起臀部的时候，Nero就喜欢用拇指碾上那两个绝妙的小凹陷听他软软的呻吟；再往下就是他紧实又柔软的臀部，去健身房是练不出这样可爱的屁股的，这会儿他紧紧夹着屁股，夹着他......

啊，我是在看纹身的。

“看够了是吧，别搞砸啊。” V慢悠悠地说。

 

Nero按着V画给他的图样，拿上笔先给他画个草图。这下Nero可是很专心地临摹，可身下的人却...

“你别动啊...”

“很痒啊。”

你知道因为一点点的痒，你扭屁股的样子我看得一清二楚，而我还要工作，这是多大的考验吗？Nero暗自在心里吐槽。

“乖啊，别动。” Nero再俯下了一点身子，把他按得更结实了。V身上还有点洗完澡、宝宝沐浴露的香味呢。

别人都以为这个大帅哥该是什么古龙水味儿的，但其实，他一直都是宝宝沐浴露的奶香味的。可他今天也像个宝宝一样不安分，已经害得他画坏了几次了。

“再动我拿翅膀按你了啊。” Nero轻轻地说，可他不知道，他靠得太近了，那温热的气息喷到他的身上...

后腰也是他最敏感的地方。

Nero认真地临摹着，V渐渐地不动了，换作抓紧了床单，咬紧了牙齿。

冰凉的笔尖划过肉体，物理上的侵犯感让V浑身不自在，可还被控制着不能乱动，与此同时Nero温热的气息像羽毛一样搔着他的腰.......这总让V觉得他们好像在干点别的什么了，他是不是还得在蒙个眼睛？

操......V没想到先有了点反应的是他自己。

汗水慢慢地渗了出来，Nero感觉到了他的皮肤在微微地发烫，再听着他有些紊乱的呼吸。

“别紧张。” Nero顺势轻轻吻了一下他的腰窝。

V觉得小腹里起了一股热流，微微发胀，忍不住缩了一下腰，发出了一声轻喘。

“等不及了啊。” Nero贴着他的腰窝说，每一个声调都在骚动着V最敏感的神经 。Nero摸上了他过分紧张的臀部，他纤细的大腿也紧紧夹着，如果他此刻伸进缝隙，那定已是一片潮热濡湿。

“赶紧弄完吧。” V挣扎着坐了起来，不让Nero再继续下去，顺便扭头看了一眼自己背后的草图。

Nero弄得居然还挺好的，黑线勾勒的翅膀，已经落在了他的腰间。

Nero看着V已经泛起潮红的脸庞，想到不消几刻，他就能看到这双翅膀彻底展开的样子了。

 

接下来，才是真正的好戏登场。

Nero控股着他的恶魔形态，变出了他的鬼手，那锋利的指甲上涌动着魔力，他就要用这指甲，划开V的肌肤。

暗蓝色的指甲轻轻划过他白嫩又泛起了红的肌肤，带来冰凉又粗糙的感觉。

“后悔的话，现在收手也没事。” 

“不要。” 此刻V在微微地颤抖，一半因为紧张和害怕，一半因为，在Nero的手下他习惯颤抖。

“那就...开始了。”

“好。” V蒙着头，抓紧了床单。

魔人的指甲锋利无比，轻轻松松地就能让猎物皮开肉绽，可是，现在手下的可不是猎物。Nero微微地用力，指甲下陷了少许。

割开他的皮肉、在物理意义上伤害他又是怎么一种体会呢？Nero一点点都不舍得伤害他，可现在，他主动匍匐着需要他的伤害，伤害他似乎是一种难得的殊荣。

Nero慢慢地勾动指甲，尽量温柔地入侵了他柔嫩的皮肤，顺着那黑色的纹路，一点点移动起来。

“啊——” 他听到了V轻轻的抽气声，血液从那有些焦黑的伤口涌了出来。

Nero松开了手，本能地凑上去，用舌头舔掉了那一点渗出的暗红血液。

血液里传来丝丝腥甜，恶魔的本性藏在Nero的身上，他忍不住伸出舌头朝那伤口轻轻挤弄，想获得更多的温热，而身下人的腰肢也稍稍顶起，一时间让Nero模糊了理智。

最终，Nero还控制住了自己，移开了沾染了血液的双唇，看着那片泛起了水光、新近形成的伤口。

“抱歉...我知道这很疼。”

“我也知道。” V的嗓音沙哑。

恶魔入侵的疼痛不仅仅来自于撕裂，还来自于人体对于魔力本身的不适应，但这样得到的伤口却是独一无二的。

Nero看着那一道有些焦黑的伤口边缘，闪烁着蓝色的光芒，那正是恶魔的烙印。

“看到了吧。” V轻笑了一下。

“继续吧。”

 

Nero尽量让自己不要在意V的隐忍的呻吟，他告诉自己，早些做完,V就能早些结束痛苦，于是，他集中着注意力、尽量有效率地完成翅膀的图案。

为什么人类有时总喜欢自讨苦吃呢？

汗水从V的额头滚落下来，疼痛让他脑袋里一片混沌，只剩下了纯粹的痛觉，痛觉不是最残酷的，最残酷的是忍耐。即使Nero不时地为他舔舐伤口，那撕裂的疼痛依旧烧灼着他的神经。

“忍耐一下，好吗？” 正在撕开他的半魔声音恳切地问他。

V也不知道为什么选择了这份痛苦。

V已经开始胡思乱想了，疼痛让他不知道该作什么好。

也许是仪式感，不光那个图案，那个印迹，过程中的疼痛也是仪式的一部分.....

给予他痛苦的正是他的爱人，似乎这样的痛苦才是通往天堂的代价......

或者，他身上有受虐的倾向。

疼痛似乎也是一种饱满的享受，提醒着他，他的身体与他的大脑的联系，提醒着他活在这世界上可感可触，毕竟从前他的身体掉碎片的时候，可一点也不痛。

那是一种什么样的感觉呢？

就感觉是慢慢地麻痹了下来，能感触到的身体部分越来越少，思维正在和身体脱钩......所以那时候V只能从Nero的身体上感受到一点自己的存在。可后来，他们再做，他就疼得要死，也爽得要死......

“啊——”

一阵剧烈的快感从他的小腹电流般蹿向了他的大脑，V毫无防备地呻吟了起来......

疼痛让他的身体敏感无比，又让他的知觉无比迟钝，Nero的手指不知道什么时候已经进到了他湿润一片的后穴里，他都没有察觉，直到顶上了那个让他不住颤抖的位置。

“抱歉...我以为这能让你好受一点...”

Nero刚想抽出他的手，“别！” V罕见地挽留了他，湿软的内壁紧紧裹住了Nero的手指。

“就...在里面好了...” V断断续续地说着这令人不齿的话，可那一点被撑开的快感成了他脆弱神经唯一的依靠。

“好。” Nero俯下身来，亲吻了他滚烫的大腿内侧。

他的鬼手继续完成他的图案，而他的另一只手，轻柔地在他的体内抽插，给予他陪伴般的快感。V伸着手臂抓紧了床沿，背上的肌肉紧张起来，图案多完成了一点，那诱惑妖异的蓝色就在他的腰肢上闪烁，而现在他的大腿已经不自主地打开，粉嫩的入口若隐若现，吞吐着他的手指。在被这淫靡场景折磨的时刻，Nero还得集中注意力控制着自己的魔力。

这实在是一项熬人的工作啊。

Nero知道自己早就硬，他恨不得马上搞定，就抬起V的屁股用鲜血作润滑顶进去，可他咬着嘴唇坚持着，耐心地勾勒，耐心地抚慰，不时地帮他舔掉血液，一点也不比他受苦的V好过。

“为什么非要一个纹身呢？” Nero的嗓音也沙哑了起来。

“不为什么。” 

“就差一点了，马上就好。”

V轻轻地呻吟了一下。

“是痛还是舒服？” Nero轻笑了一下，慢慢地转了一圈手指。

“疼痛本身就是一种快感。”

Nero轻笑了一下，不知道该说什么好，不过这个人就是习惯在做本能行为的时候，说出点形而上的话来。

“如果我伤害你也能让你快乐？”

“你想和我玩那个的话还太早了。” V一下看穿了他的心思。

Nero完成了最后一点，在勾连上线条的时候，整个翅膀隐隐地闪起了蓝光。

“好了！” 他拍了拍他的屁股，从一片滑腻中抽出了手指。

“继续。” 身下人撑着脑袋转了过来，“继续，还没有结束。”

没错，的确没有结束。

Nero扯开了拉链，放出了已经硬得不行的怪物，抓过他的大腿让V一半身体趴在床上，Nero跪着借着床高度差，顺着扩张好的后穴就顶了进去。

摆脱了疼痛，又被那甜蜜的快感折磨了不少时辰的人一下被填得胀满，呻吟出了声。

Nero明白他的状况已经好到了不行，就直接顶弄了起来，后腰上的纹身在身体的碰撞间似乎也在轻轻颤动，闪烁着隐隐的蓝光。

“你还没有看看我的杰作啊。” 

“只有你看得到。” 

Nero脱掉了衣服，俯下了身，和V蒙上一层细汗的身体紧贴在一起，Nero轻轻扭过了V的脸颊，亲吻他有些被自己咬破的嘴唇，而那块刚刚纹身过的肌肤贴在他的小腹上，一片滚烫

“从没让你这么受苦过。”

“我没那么脆弱。”

Nero深深地顶入了几下，然后他们默契地换了个姿势，V平躺在床上，高高举起双腿，而Nero抓起了他的双腿，重新进入。

V喜欢这样无所依从的兴奋感，而Nero也喜欢他勾住他脖子的亲密。

疼痛仿佛一场漫长的前戏，Nero格外地希望宽慰他，而V也急切需要一场彻底的占领。V的脸颊上已经是那种意乱情迷时才有的神情，床单早被V的体液濡湿透出一片深深的颜色，他们的交合处发出了黏腻的水声。

Nero几次狠狠擦过了他的敏感点，让V不自觉地痉挛，这时，他看见了V的小腹上也闪烁起了一点蓝色的光芒。

“轻点…”

V被几次刺激搞得全身发软，看见了Nero正盯着自己小腹上闪起的光芒。

那正是…他纹身的样子…

虽然早作了准备，可V没预料到还有这样的景象。

“你看…”

V刚想抬起身子，Nero顺势一把抱起了他，一手拉开了穿衣镜，V一扭头看到自己自己后腰上闪闪发光的蓝色翅膀…还有他像只树懒一样缠在他身上的样子。

“这里也有…”

Nero坐了下来，让V背对着他坐在他的身上。V看着镜子里那具泛起微红的身体上，小腹上也隐隐透出了翅膀的图案。

“天啊…”

V还没有反应过来，Nero已经抬起他的屁股重新塞了进去。

镜前的翅膀随着身体一同颤抖起来，振翅欲飞，而那之下，Nero握住了他的下身一同套弄。一片粘腻的交合处，姿势的变化让后穴里流出了更多液体，在一次次的顶弄中已经湿了Nero的耻毛，让肉体碰撞的声音也缠绵起来。

镜子的刺激还是不小，V虽然知道自己是个床上的小野猫，但还是第一次看清了自己的真实面貌。他白皙的腿根在镜子里也显露出了用力的痕迹，他也大张着双腿迎合着Nero，红肿湿润的入口不停歇地吞吐着Nero身下的怪物，几次想掌握自己的节奏，却被身下人紧紧抱住。

还有那片，似乎穿过了他的整个身体，透着隐约蓝光的翅膀。

“这到底是什么…” Nero含着他的耳垂问他。

“恶魔烙印…”

“还有呢？” 

“我不知道。” 

“不是吧。” Nero按着他瘦削的小腹，紧紧地按着让他敏感的腺体更贴近他的顶弄。

身上的人呻吟出了声，那双翅膀也颤抖起来。

白浊液体落了下来，而那片蓝色的微光闪烁着，仿佛也像是他的皮肤下有什么在呼吸。

V倒下头去躺在他的肩窝，迷乱地索吻，等待他的高潮。

 

“Nero，这是什么？” V抓过了Nero的手，看见了那一个一样闪闪发着光的V字。

“我怕弄坏，就自己身上先试了一下啊。” Nero摸了摸他的头发。

“你念咒语了吗？”

“嗯啊，我做了全套。” 

“那我可以告诉你，这个闪光的东西是什么了？” 光芒正在从V的眼睛里消失。

其实，恶魔烙印是古老的恶魔间确定关系的办法，先烙印自己再烙印配偶，再加上一点交配仪式，魔法受精的后代就会自然地孕育在母体内。想克服生殖隔离的恶魔都会选择这么一种魔法仪式。

“是你的崽崽，尼禄。”


End file.
